


Rebirth

by Knivergils



Category: Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Rebirth, 神父枪, 言枪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FHA背景。<br/>可做《侵蚀崩坏》番外阅读</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

　　他自认酒量很好，但是也扛不住那群现代的疯子把现代的酒乱七八糟地兑着喝，喝到兴头上还把钱塞进他的衣领和裤子里，把长着络腮胡子的臭烘烘的嘴凑上来在他脸上乱啃，一边伸手摸他结实翘挺的屁股一边用眼神强奸他。  
　　额头上的青筋几乎爆开，强忍着才没有一拳打爆对方的头，或者把香槟瓶子抡到人家脑袋上。还好酒吧的灯光不那么明亮，可恶的醉汉顾客也喝得天昏地暗，才没人看到库丘林那张帅气的抽搐笑脸和闪光的犬齿。  
　　几轮下来，英灵古老的胃和神经终于扛不住了，于是他现在逃到了洗手间，在敲晕那两个跟过来想跟他打炮的色鬼之后，躲在隔间里想让自己清醒清醒。  
　　自带柔光效果的橘色顶灯让洗手间看起来极其暧昧，空气中弥漫带有催情效用的清新剂让坐在马桶上冷静的库丘林连喘息声都变了味道，甜腻得像是在喉咙里爬行的软蛇的味道让他想起某些不快的回忆，胃里翻江倒海更加恶心想吐。  
　　库丘林扯掉了领结，胡乱地解开了领扣，可是呼吸并没有变得顺畅，不断从身下窜起来的燥热感让他很烦躁，还能怎么样？在这糟糕的隔间里脱了裤子自己来一发吗？这到不坏，反正门板上的污渍也不差他那点。  
　　Oh，shit!  
　　手纸架上居然只剩一个褐色的纸筒。  
　　库丘林拍了一下额头，然后捂着脸痛苦地想着要不要早退算了，反正今天的小费也拿得够多了。  
　　就在他决定好回家，起身打算去洗把脸的时候，迷迷糊糊地听到有人向他的隔间走来。那个脚步声总觉得很熟悉，可是被酒精浸泡着的大脑根本分不出多余的细胞去想到底是为什么了。胃里一阵汹涌，胃酸混合着五花八门的酒翻了上来。  
　　“呕……呕……”  
　　隔间的门被打开，带来一阵不同于空气清新剂的熟悉味道，不过库丘林没心情去想那些有的没的了。  
　　“没看到这里有人了吗？！旁边空着呢！”  
　　库丘林趴在马桶上，背对着来人用手敲了敲右边的隔板对门口的人说道，但是对方好像没听到他的话一样，自顾自地挤进来，并关上了门。  
　　“喂，我只是个端盘子的，不做那……呕……”  
　　不速之客继续无视他的话，干脆地将吐得虚脱的他拎了起来，抵着隔板毫不客气地吻了上去。酒精和香气还有一些说不上来的感觉让库丘林无法拒绝这个自动送上门来的热吻。  
　　说是无法拒绝，不如说是身体遵从本能的吸引，他觉得自己的嘴好像粘在了对方的嘴上一样，唾液并不算甜美，甚至还有股奇怪的味道，但是却让人沉迷。舌尖纠缠的时候仿佛电流通过的酥麻感顺着脊柱一路往上，下身恬不知耻地硬了起来，在西裤下撑起了小帐篷。  
　　当两人的嘴唇分开，库丘林只能抓着对方的胳膊喘息，补充失去的氧气。他想着，等下一定要给这个家伙一拳，或者断子绝孙脚也不错。  
　　等他好不容易缓过神，抬头对上那个人的脸的时候，立马像见了鬼似地嚎起来，早把刚才揍那人的打算给忘了个一干二净，连硬起来的老二都几乎萎了下去。  
　　“你你你你你你你你你……”  
　　“我什么？”  
　　言峰绮礼，库丘林在现世十分厌恶的男人，这个道貌岸然的变态，疯子，外道神父，现在正带着让人不爽的笑容无比生动地出现在库丘林眼前。  
　　英灵用手背抹了抹从嘴角流下来的唾液和下巴上的粘液，那种久违的带着魔力的味道竟然让他觉得舒服了些，要不是面前站的是这个讨厌的家伙，他觉得自己会忍不住去舔一舔手背的。  
　　果然没有御主留在这里还是太勉强了？  
　　“你不是早就……”  
　　“被你杀死了？”言峰绮礼靠在已经被前人虐待过得发出吱吱呀呀响声的门板上看着他的前从者，用拇指擦了一下嘴边说，“我确实是死了，别说得好像你不是死的一样，我们现在都站在这里，讨论这个其实没有太大意义。”  
　　“哼，你才不会做没有意义的事。”深谙两人相处模式的库丘林让自己冷静下来，试图寻找突破点，想着逃出去的办法。单独面对这个男人实在不是什么好事，可是对方也一样，已经把所有退路和可能性都封住了。  
　　“太了解我可不太妙啊，那我们就不浪费时间了，来做点有意义的事情吧。”言峰绮礼玩味的眼神看得库丘林有些发毛。  
　　总是不知道从哪里摸出来的黑键在昏黄的灯光下泛着诡异的蓝光。熟悉的套路，恐怖的记忆，一下子把库丘林拉回了半年前的噩梦里。  
　　想跑，没门。  
　　英灵被揪住衣领一把推倒在马桶上，大半个漂亮的屁股直接卡在马桶的凹处，锋利的魔力刀刃擦着肩膀的皮肤穿过衬衫插进了水箱里。冰凉的水从破口处渗出来，浸透了waiter的白衬衫，让衣服变得透明。乳头因为冷水的刺激而挺立，在湿透的布料下激凸得非常明显。  
　　库丘林觉得自己好像听到言峰绮礼发出了类似哼笑的鼻音。  
　　神父拿着另一把黑键在库丘林下身磨磨蹭蹭地滑动，魔力生成的刀尖缓慢地割破了西装长裤，简直就像用树枝划破水面一样轻而易举。等到英灵想抱怨它的布料太薄不够结实的时候，它已经变成了破布。  
　　刀刃穿过破烂不堪的裤子，那恶质而冰凉的武器顶到敏感脆弱的部位的时候，库丘林无法想象自己的表情。  
　　最重要的是自己还硬着，甚至他妈的湿了！  
　　湿！了！  
　　库丘林想反抗，但是却还不想毁了自己的性福，因为言峰绮礼肯定不是会纯粹为了‘爽’跑这种地方来专程‘上’他的人。乱动的话，说不定他真的会一刀下去，那可就什么都没有了。于是只好保持这个难受的姿势仰视着面前的恶魔，自己硬得要命的阴茎已经快把内裤顶穿了。  
　　就在现世的各种状况来看，比起女性，帅气的光之子似乎男人缘更好些，虽然变成这样并不是他的错……性行为不过是一种繁衍需要的现象，而就两个男人来说只是纯粹的活塞运动罢了，认命的话还能少受点罪。可是向恶棍低头，骑士的自尊心不允许，而对方也正是无比享受他在这一点上的挣扎。  
　　“你他妈的不就是想上我吗！”库丘林咬牙切齿地喊道。  
　　男人宽大的手掌覆上来，掐住了脖子将他从马桶上提起来按在纤薄的隔板上。  
　　“但是你不会乖乖就范的不是么？”言峰绮礼拨开内裤，手伸进去握住了英灵的，感觉到它的湿滑和在自己手中难耐的鼓胀。“还是说你已经忍不住了？才半年不见就那么饥渴，随便碰你两下就硬成这样。你现在的Master不能满足你？就算是需要男人的精液，你好歹也找个魔术师多的地方。”  
　　很难相信这些下流的字眼是出自一个神父之口。不过这位神父生前本身就是披着羊皮的狼，现在还又被他亲爱的父给一脚踹回了人间。这可真是太不仁慈了，不想留着他闹心，也不能送回来祸害人类啊。  
　　言峰绮礼扯住库丘林脑后的辫子，让他从高傲的昂头变成了被迫的仰视，光洁的下巴和漂亮的脖子让人很想一口咬下去，啜饮下面流动的鲜血。  
　　“接下来我要做的事，你会理解我的，对吧。”  
　　神父低头再次吻住库丘林的嘴唇，舌头探进去搅动，舌尖刮过上颚舔了舔他的牙龈。口腔不断分泌的唾液混合了对方的，库丘林忍不住想要吞咽，但这个难受的姿势却做不到，唾液无法负荷地从嘴角流下来。  
　　接着粗鲁饱含征服意味的深吻让英灵疲倦的大脑缺氧，催情剂让他手脚虚软，他简直可以想象那个帅哥老板是怎么在每天晚上把大把大把的钞票放进他那个可爱的保险箱的了。  
　　言峰绮礼的膝盖顶了上来，让库丘林的阴茎翘得更高，英灵也不由自主地用下身去磨蹭神父的腿，希望能让肿胀的小弟弟舒服些，它好像要爆炸了，胀得生疼。  
　　只是蹭着，库丘林就高潮了。他不记得自己是不是叫了，意识莫名其妙地开始游离，他甚至不清楚自己是怎么坐到言峰绮礼身上的。因为当他稍微回过神来，他发现自己裸着，像只撒娇的猫一样趴在主人身上。  
　　言峰绮礼打开了马桶水箱上的盒子，里面装着五花八门各式各样的套子和玩具，甚至还有伟哥。神父原本只是把手伸向了最不显眼的那个小瓶子，但半途突然转向旁边，拿起了一只蓝色的项圈，上面金色的铃铛看起来十分可爱。  
　　言峰绮礼把项圈打开套在了库丘林的脖子上，药性和酒精的混合让库丘林浑身滚烫，身体变得异常敏感，神父冰凉的手指触碰到他脖子的时候，他无法控制地抽搐呻吟起来。  
　　俊美的英灵不满自己刚才的反应，他撑着言峰绮礼的大腿，不爽地瞪着对方，但他没意识到他的姿势就像发情期动物求偶的邀约，艳红的眼睛现在丝毫表现不出他的愤怒，它们闪着诱惑的水光，并且充满渴求。  
　　“你真应该去照照镜子。”言峰绮礼捏着库丘林的下巴，笑着建议道。  
　　其实言峰绮礼并不是十分喜欢调情这种事，虽然他很擅长。曾经，他性感的声线让来告解的罪人忍不住在他隔壁自慰，最后他们忘记来这里的本意抓起手袋拎着裤子带着平白无故陡增的罪过落荒而逃。  
　　你要说他是故意的吗，不，他只是像平常那样说话而已。你说这是神赋予他的能力吗，或许这就是神把他踹回人间的原因。  
　　他这次来也仅是为了确认建立留在现世的连接才来找这只最蠢的猎物。不过看着库丘林现在这个样子，他突然改变主意了，因为如果有必要的话，他也是十分享受这个过程的。  
　　言峰绮礼解开了自己的皮带，然后拿起库丘林的手，亲吻他纤长的手指和漂亮的骨节，指引它顺着自己的脖子一路往下滑，停留在自己的裆部。  
　　库丘林忍不住吞咽口水，虽然不想承认，但是他现在真的很想在这具从灵魂深处诱惑着自己的身体上发泄已经泛滥成灾的欲望。  
　　“自己来。”  
　　恶魔的声音在狭窄的空间里响起，光裸的骑士不由地打了个寒战，脖子上的铃铛因为他的动作而发出清脆悦耳的声音。  
　　就好像DNA的螺旋，两股魔力重新交织在一起，越缠越紧。御主施加的命令，效力越来越强大，变得更加无法违抗。  
　　库丘林从言峰绮礼的腿上下来，跪在他面前，跪下的时候他自己肿胀的阴茎前端接触到了冰冷的地面，忍不住低声呻吟，惹来一声轻笑。库丘林咬了咬嘴唇，拉开神父长裤的拉链，从内裤里掏出他已经硬挺的阴茎握在手里。  
　　“快一些，这里可是随时会有人来的。”  
　　库丘林啧了一声，往前倾了身体，张开嘴将神父的阴茎含进嘴里吮吸，然后用手托着，舌头仔细舔舐阴茎表面鼓胀的血管和经络。很快口水就打湿了整个阴茎，库丘林吞吐的时候铃铛也在上下摆动，铃声让气氛火辣得要命。  
　　“你比以前能干多了嘛，之后又经常跟什么人做吗？是这里的顾客，还是那个你一直很中意的红色弓兵？”言峰绮礼靠在水箱上，右手撑着自己的头，一边慵懒地欣赏自己从者的服务，一边做一些下流的猜测。  
　　听到这话，库丘林的眼皮跳了一下，喉咙里发出哼哼声，但他并没有说话，他知道回答反而会引来更多不必要的话题，他低着头继续着自己的动作。  
　　言峰绮礼顺手从一旁的箱子里拿出润滑油，打开盖子倒在库丘林的背上，无色透明的液体顺着英灵的背沟往下流，流进双股间的缝隙里。  
　　这时候，门开了。  
　　听到声音的库丘林停下了动作，恶质的神父按住他的头，把一整根都插进了他的嘴里，前端插入喉咙深处狭窄温暖的地方。被顶得反胃的库丘林抓着言峰绮礼的衣服挣扎，他刚才几乎已经把胃里的东西都吐干净了，现在只能像狗一样张着嘴流口水。  
　　站在小便池边一边聊天一边尿尿的两个男人都注意到了厕所隔间里的铃声。  
　　“喂，你听到没有？”男人抖了抖自己老二，然后塞进裤子里拉上拉链小声问旁边自己的朋友。  
　　“听到了。”另一个男人顿了一下补充道，“你别多事！”  
　　男人低声笑了起来，笑声里有些阴谋的意味。  
　　言峰绮礼听到外面的对话，嘴角弯起一个邪恶的弧度，他从库丘林嘴里抽出阴茎，抓着他的头发把他提起来转了个身。  
　　当下身被那个滚烫又湿漉漉的硬家伙顶住的时候，库丘林在心里暗骂了一句。  
　　突然的刺入，那点可怜的润滑相当于没有，古兰的猛犬差点就失声叫出来。他一手掐着言峰绮礼的胳膊，一手捂着嘴，犬齿刺破了自己的下唇，甜腥味在口腔里蔓延。  
　　外面逐渐靠近的脚步声让库丘林的心都悬了起来，然后他感到后面的人顶了自己一下，撕裂的感觉马上从尾椎骨往上，顺着神经扩散。  
　　英灵因为疼痛和羞愤而发抖，赤色的眼睛红得快要滴出血来。  
　　恰到好处的。仿佛计算好时间一般，外面那个好事的家伙这时不知好歹地敲了敲门。  
　　“喂，哥们儿，你还好吗？是不是喝多了？”  
　　言峰绮礼环抱住库丘林，揽过他的头吻上嘴角，手指揪了一下他勃起的乳头。  
　　“嗯～？”  
　　听起来像是回答的声音一下子变得异常色情，外面的男人听得后背麻了一下，他回头看了一眼自己的同伴，露出得逞的笑容。  
　　“你好像不太对劲，需要我帮忙吗？”男人装出一副好心的口气故意继续询问。  
　　砰！  
　　库丘林猛地捶了一下厕所隔间的隔板，整个连体的结构都跟着晃了起来，还好没有倒塌。  
　　“都他妈给老子滚！！！”库丘林大声地吼道。  
　　“别这么凶啊，不舒服得有人照顾不是，逞强对自己没有好处的。”男人的语气越来越贱，手也放到了门把上。  
　　春药的效力和嵌在身体里的巨大撕扯着英灵的意志，他现在非常后悔自己为什么要听那个女人的话，到这条街上来打工！  
　　“听话嘛，把门打开。”  
　　言峰绮礼揽住怀里的身体，打开门，黑键直接架在门口男人的脖子上。刚才还打着如意算盘的男人对上神父的眼睛，晚上喝的酒全都变成了冷汗，嗖嗖的往外冒。  
　　“抱，抱歉。你们，你们继续……”男人恭恭敬敬地关上隔间的门，脚已经抖得走不动道，另一个男人只好走过来扶他。  
　　“都跟你说了不要多管闲事了。”  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　库丘林紧紧抓着言峰绮礼的胳膊，在被插入的状态下，艰难地保持平衡。言峰绮礼重新坐回马桶上，他握着从者的腰，像是惩罚一般让他用力坐下去。  
　　这一下让库丘林彻底叫出来。  
　　“你很害怕我吗？”言峰绮礼握住库丘林有些瘫软的阴茎，“都软了。”  
　　“你他妈试试后面这么搞一下会不会软！！！”库丘林抓着一旁挂卷纸的杆子，嘶嘶地抽着冷气。  
　　“哦，那么不是因为害怕我才软的啰。”  
　　恶魔脸上浮现的笑容让库丘林感觉自己再一次陷落进了黑色的泥沼中，他知道自己说错话了，不，也不能算说错，但不管怎么说，现在都说不清楚了。  
　　他又听到了熟悉的哼笑声，接着他感到那根巨大滑出了自己的身体，然后自己像小鸡崽一样被拎了起来。  
　　言峰绮礼打开门，将他丢到洗手台上。  
　　镜子里反射着洗手间里恶劣的行径。  
　　神父扯掉了英灵束发的发饰，蓝色的头发散开来，还残留着洗发精的香味。强迫性地托起英灵的下巴，手指伸进他嘴里搅动，戏弄他的舌头，发出淫荡的水声，另一只手滑向下身握住再次起了反应的阴茎套弄。  
　　凑上去含住他的耳垂，低声道：“你看，你就是这样讨厌我的。”扳正他的脸，让他正视镜子里的自己，“看看你的表情，发情的小母狗。”  
　　不要看！不要想！不要感觉！  
　　库丘林别开头去，但是体液的接触激活了原本就属于两人的Path，他完全无法压制自己身体带来的感觉，越抗拒越明显。疼痛和惊吓带来的短暂清明即将消失，春药的药性、魔力的诱惑像毒瘾一样腐蚀着他的精神，欲火又在身体里熊熊燃烧起来。  
　　咕啾滋啾、滋啾、咕啾。  
　　身后火辣辣的疼，但是现在更多的是让人精神崩坏的愉悦，身体不受控制的迎合，撅起屁股贴上去摩擦，深处的某一点想被更多更狠更严重的刺激。屁股和大腿根部相撞，不断发出啪啪啪的声音，言峰绮礼的声音像梦魇一样在耳边回响。库丘林感觉爽得要命，快感袭来的时候身体轻飘飘的，大理石的洗手台湿漉漉的怎么都抓不住，像溺水了一样在台子上挣扎。偶尔抬头，满脸的泪水和散乱的黏在脸上的头发让他看不清楚镜子里的自己是多么的性感。  
　　神父用力往深处一顶，接着拍了一下他的屁股，看着他像小猫一样发出小而可爱的呻吟。接着他抓着他的胳膊把他拎起来，看着他红肿胀大的阴茎前端渗出的液体顺着摇晃的身体滴落到地上，压低声音在他耳边问：“想要解脱吗？如果你肯求我的话，我或许会大发慈……”  
　　“哼。”  
　　“都这个时候了，还这么犟，怎么就学不乖呢。”神父伸出舌头舔了舔英灵的耳蜗，感到他明显的颤抖，笑着说，“不过这次算了，毕竟是我有求于你。”  
　　言峰绮礼握着库丘林湿滑的阴茎上下套弄，加快了律动的速度，在英灵压抑的低吼中，两人一起射了。  
　　言峰绮礼搂着瘫软在怀里的身体，看着镜子上的白液他也懒得管了，脱下自己的外袍将从者包了起来。他抱起他的时候，他也不理解自己为什么要这么做，直接把他丢在这里不就完了？但他还是这么做了。  
　　离开洗手间的时候，言峰绮礼看到刚才那个没事找事的男人正站在门口抽烟，像是在把门。对上眼神的时候，言峰绮礼露出礼貌的微笑表示感谢，而那个男人被吓掉了烟头，然后来不及捡就非常贱地点头哈腰，生怕言峰绮礼又掏出刀子来。  
　　后来，这个男人把这个八卦传了出去，但是没有一个人相信他。冬木市最帅气最能干最受欢迎的神父回来了真是天大的喜事，他怎么会去做那种事呢？这简直是最恶毒的污蔑和诽谤！

　　

　　阳光洒在教堂的尖顶上，坐在花园里和父亲喝下午茶的银发少女微微皱着秀气的眉头。  
　　“我真的没想到Lancer那个蠢货居然把你给捡回来了，我介绍他去那边打工，以为他至少可以靠他的屁股钓个凯子什么的。唉，算了，我真的不应该对他的运气抱有太大期望。”卡莲喝了一口红茶，她不知道是因为旁边的人的关系还是Archer的泡茶功夫太好了，总之这茶难以下咽。  
　　“那我还真是应该感谢你了。”言峰绮礼用手支着头，微笑地看着自己已经出落得亭亭玉立的女儿。  
　　“哼。”卡莲把头别到一边。  
　　“你的圣骸布呢？”  
　　“拴着狗呢。”  
　　  
　　今天的天气，真好啊。


End file.
